A Tit for Your Tat
by Iridescent Shadows
Summary: James wants a moment with Lily, a moment all to himself. He's picked the location, the bait, the escape route, and set the timing; it's flawless. Now he must only wait for his Evans to storm her way into his trap. Warning:None really, a soft James and Lily


I do not own these characters

Summary: James wants a moment with Lily, a moment all to himself. He's picked the location, the bait, the escape route, and set the timing; it's flawless. Now he must only wait for his Evans to storm her way into his trap.

Inspiration: I woke up this morning in an amazingly, fluffy mood. Listened to some songs from the vampire diaries video's and thought up a beautiful scene I decided to make a Harry Potter fic. I've also been promising my sister for quite a long while now that I'd write her a James a Lily, so here's to getting her off my back!

Warning: None really, a soft James and Lily

Pairing: JamesLily

* * *

**A Sunlit Romance**

B**y** I**r**i**d**e**s**c**e**n**t** S**h**a**d**o**w**s

* * *

"Potter!"

The Potter boy came to a stop, turning back towards the familiar call of his voice. A happy sight met him. The seventh year wanted to grin, but he resisted and kept his face blank, trying his best to look as if he _wasn't_ responsible for this.

Oh, but he was. He knew it and it made him want to grin.

James had even gone so far as to pick the hall he'd known had the best lighting. Only a few more seconds and the clouds would break.

For now, however, his eyes were trained on the young female storming up to him.

A fellow seventh year, a reasonable height compared to his, stunningly gorgeous and ferociously dangerous. At this very moment she held with her fragile hands a text book, one James knew to be his. He'd left it there, on purpose of course and knew that she wouldn't have looked up from her own book until four minutes after he left.

So here he was four minutes later in the perfect, deserted and currently typical corridor with his favorite peer, Lily Evans, stomping his way.

James knew he was to blame for what was soon to happen; he knew his reasons for concocting such a devious and torturous plan though he'd never admit to them when confronted. She was just so predictable, he couldn't help himself.

It was after school hours, so she wasn't in her cute uniform like normal, she was in her casual clothes, though Potter still found them plenty tease-worthy. She wore a simple green sweater, probably to protect her soft skin from the October chill, some worn yet comfy looking jeans and a pair of her favorite sneakers. Her thick locks of wavy red hair bounced off her shoulder and back as she came towards him. Her sharp green eyes were narrowed on him viciously and her milky skin was tinged pink along her cheeks.

With a look of 'you-left-your-blasted-book-again-Potter', Lily raised her hand to reveal James' text book. Said boy's lips curled at the corners – just a bit – before dropping flat again. He squared himself for her and she stopped just before him, closer to his body than usual due to her current temperament.

"I'm not your nanny, Potter," Lily snapped in her gentle yet fierce voice as she tapped the spine of the book to James' chest, none too gently. Her eyes flickered with her threat,"Next time I'll just leave it there, see how your grades fair then."

James wasn't really listening though, his thoughts were elsewhere. Well actually they were _right_ _there_, but thinking about her gorgeous features, not his grades. Features such as her eyes and the specs of gold in her deep green, and her tan freckles on her flawless skin, and the millions of shades of red and orange in her loose hair; the little things.

James sighed contently, but it tipped Lily's patience, "Yes, you make light of it, Potter, but when graduation comes around you'll be sorry."

"To be sure," James agreed, simply happy he'd found time with her. That was his goal in the morning when he woke up – unlike hers to make progress in her studies – his was to simply speak with her some time before the next day. Even if it meant luring her into a lonesome corridor with his text book as the bait, he would do it, for the thrill of the fact that her attention was solely on him.

Her green eyes looked up at him with a remarkable strength, increased by the stark contrast of her orange eye lashes which hung over her eyes at the perfect angle when she stood near him. James then noticed the natural pink of her tiny lips and his gaze was drawn, his own lips parting slightly.

Lily blinked, noticing the shift in his eyes. "Potter?"

"Thank you for returning this," James took his book finally, letting his fingertips brush over her knuckles and linger for a moment. He offered her a soft smile and she saw his soul come forth.

Lily's eyebrows turned down and her eyes hardened, "Right, well… be sure to keep it close at hand as exams come around." She snatched her hand back and away from under his, glaring at a spot on her shoes for a moment before returning to his gaze, once again composed.

Lily waited for an answer, deeply concerned for the welfare of the book.

James nodded wordlessly with a small hum, one that made Lily's eyes widen. She was very much confused at that moment, the entire scene too out of the ordinary. His calm as she lectured him had her off balance, his laid back stance as if he enjoyed this was disgruntling and his happy air when he should be retorting was puzzlingly.

"Good day, Potter," Lily spun on her heels and stomped off, her hands balled as they swung at her hips and her footsteps clicking with the hard plastic of her shoe soles.

James glanced to his right, out into the desolate courtyard and over the tops of the shingled roofs to see the heavy clouds. He smiled and was filled with a burst of courage and he cupped a hand to his mouth and hollered-

"Lily Evans!"

Said female was so stunned and so unsuspecting that when she turned, her face was in a look of sweet surprise. Her eyes wide and her mouth opened cutely. However, when she turned, there was something else that accented her moment of unguarded openness.

The sun!

It burst from behind the clouds with a sudden brilliance, bathing the world in a warm orange. The birds in the nearby trees took flight with coos of surprise and the bells in the towers beyond rang with the hourly chime.

Lily's hair lit on fire as it flew through the air, her skin glowed with a pale light and the gold in her eyes seem to dance with the sunlight streaming into the corridor.

She was like nothing he'd ever before encountered.

James sighed blissfully, dropping to rest on his thighs as his stomach was assaulted with butterflies. A smile split his face and he too took in a new life in the glow of the sunset. One Lily did not fail to miss. In fact, she let a gasp fall from her taunting lips and as she finished her turnabout, her arms went limp at her sides.

James basked in his sweet torture – the woman of his dreams caressed in a blazing sunset – and giggled as Lily began to fume.

"What?" She snapped, addressing his call and setting her hands on her well-rounded hips as she waited.

James didn't answer though; he continued to take in her beauty as she scowled at him.

She was the one; he knew as much, she was the one for him. She was fierce and yet frail, smart and yet oblivious, soft and yet guardedly so. Her passion for life and studies inspired him, so much so that he attended the library every day for the simple pleasure in watching her devour a book. He threw balled scraps of paper at her in class so that he may hear his name upon her lips. He earned her anger so that he may fully hold her gaze for a moment longer than usual. He jinxed her shoes so that he could watch her graceful skill with a wand.

These thoughts coupled with the rare sight, brightened his smile. He took one last long look, holding her delicate gaze a moment longer before he stood to turn and leave. It was a hard decision, her beauty nearly kept him rooted in place, but he shoved a hand in his pocket and tucked the book to his side, breathing in sharply as he took the first step away from Evans.

"Potter?"

James did not turn, he was too proud to show the heat that touched his cheeks as he smiled.

"Potter."

James pocketed hand turned to a fist and he squeezed it against the urge to return and touch her smooth skin; his grip on the book also tightened. He focused on the sound of his breathing and his footsteps echoing in the hallway before him. It was all he could do not to turn around.

"Pott- oh fine." And he then heard the sound of her, once again, stomping away. He peeked over his shoulder and laughed outright when he caught her doing the same. She blushed and turned away, quickening her pace.

He heard her grumble and spit out his name under her breath as she left and he basked in that glory as well. He then paused, turned and glanced sideways down the hall, noticing that she'd come to a stop near a column.

Her tiny hands were placed lightly against the cool stone, though he couldn't know, the feeling of her heartbeat was pounding through-out her small form. She shook with the force of that pounding and her blood raced excitedly. Heat had formed across her skin and her lips trembled with the butterflies building up inside her.

She suddenly felt alive and near combustion. The blush on her cheeks consumed her and the urge to smile at the memory of _his_ sun-lit face had her boiling.

James noticed Lily's hands fist and his head titled slightly, his confusing rising. She placed her forehead against the stone as well, trying to pass off her heat and relieve the pressure as she came down from her high.

"Evans?"

Lily flinched, not knowing he'd still been there and spun around with a monstrous blush. "Potter?!" On instinct her hand went for the back of her pants where her wand was tucked away securely. Potter knew this and he took off with an amused laugh, ducking behind the stone wall of the corridor and waddling his way away.

Lily held her wand at the ready, pointed where she'd last seen him and waiting for him to just _dare_ show his head of messy hair again…

When he did not and she'd deemed it safe, she relaxed with an exasperated sigh, lifelessly sliding his wand back into the sheath of her jeans. "Evans…" she muttered tiredly, lightly scolding herself for walking into his trap as she began the trip back to the library.

Both stalking away in opposite directions, had the exact same expression on, one of a pained smile. Lily laughed to herself quietly as she touched her fingertips to her blush. James sighed as he set his to his forehead and recalled the sight of his Lily's gorgeous form.

"Oh, sorry," Lily gasped when she nearly ran into an innocent portrait on a wall she'd not seen in front of her.

"Watch it, girl," The man in the painting snapped, "Fantasize someplace you won't endanger the castle."

Lily nodded ashamedly and scurried away, turning a corner sharply and placing her back against the first bare wall she could find.

James on the other hand made his way back to his crowded dormitory and flipped himself over the red, velvet Gryffindor couch the moment it was in sight. His friend Sirius looked up from his spot on the couch and eyed him curiously.

"There was a great sunset." James replied to the unspoken question cryptically.

"If you say so," Sirius shrugged, looking back to his box of anonymously-sent chocolates.

* * *

Whoohoo! Finished!

Ok, so there's chapter one. I plan for this to be a two chapter fic, with the second being Lily's turn to catch Potter unaware.

So, what'd you think? My first ever Harry Potter fiction, I didn't think it sucked too bad. Some feedback would be appreciated, what you liked, what I got wrong? I'm not a big Harry Potter fan so the details may be incorrect. My b!

-Iridescent Shadows


End file.
